Mixed emotions
by Marea67
Summary: Scotty/Julia with lots of mentions of Kevin. Spoilers up to 3.22-"Julia"


**Mixed emotions.**

**By: Marea67**

**About:** Scotty/Julia

**Rate:** G

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Summary:** A day after the events in 3.22 Scotty thinks of Julia…

They of course both have mixed feelings about Julia's leaving, Scotty knows that. Kevin loses his child and though he doesn't say anything about it, Scotty feels that Kevin is both hurt by Elizabeth's leaving and happy that Julia will tell Elizabeth the truth about who fathered her and who saved her life.

For Scotty it's different. Sitting at the kitchen table, carefully tasting his herbal tea, which is still FAR too hot, he tries to remember when he saw Julia first… It must have been that pool-party, when Nora told everyone that she knew about Holly being William's mistress. Scotty starts to grin. Yes, that was it.

"_Hi. You look a bit lost." Her voice is soft and gentle and Scotty cannot help but enjoy the sound of it._

"_Yes. A bit. It's my first time here and there are so many people here."_

"_Yes. Nora seems to have asked everyone she knows and then some. I'm Julia Walker."_

_She holds out her hand and Scotty can feel it slide into his.  
"Scotty Wandell."_

"_Awww, you're here with Kevin…"_

"_Actually I was more invited by Sarah and less by Kevin …" Scotty corrects her._

"_Oh, now, I remember. Tommy was a bit angry that Kevin didn't chose his side this morning… So was Sarah… Hope you're not a victim of their sibling rivalry?"_

"_No, I don't think I'm a victim. When it comes to Kevin I'm more of a volunteer." Scotty smiles and Julia's laughter sounds lovely._

"_Have you met everyone?" she now asks._

"_Yes, and forgotten most of them, I fear." Scotty replies, almost shy._

"_Just remember…" And she points to a woman in a tight dress: "Nora, matriarch. Don't mess with her. Sarah… but then you know her…." Scotty nods, and Julia continues:_

"_That one with the long hair is Joe, Sarah's husband…. That one over there is Kitty Walker…"_

"_I recognized her from television."_

"_Good, that one over there is my husband Tommy. Hands off, he's mine." She jokes._

_Scotty shrugs and grins:_

"_Not my type anyway…. " Again she laughs and Scotty really likes the sound of it._

"_And the young man talking to Kevin is Justin, Kevin's younger brother…."_

"_So, that is Justin? Alright…." Scotty is in thoughts for a moment._

"_Those are the persons belonging to the Walkers and the most important persons to Kevin. Make no mistake. Kevin can be very sarcastic, cynical and sometimes brutally honest, but he'll always be there for you if you need a friend…." _

She must have been the kindest person he met that day. Kevin was still defensive, Sarah, Justin and Nora pre-occupied. Kitty was out of his reach. Tommy was disinterested. But not Julia. Julia and Sarah were the two persons who talked to him that day. Of course, he had no idea how important these Walkers would become to him.

"_Scotty. Pssst. Over here… I need a drink and I'm not supposed to…" Julia whispers and Scotty can't help but smile as he hands her one of the glasses of champagne. "Everyone thinks I'm trying to get pregnant…." She then says, a sad look on her face, although Scotty doesn't know why._

"_And you thought you'd stand a better chance making out on a mink? What? Was a leather coat not good enough?" He jokes, watching her face gain a little too much color. _

"_You heard."_

"_Good gossip travels fast amongst personnel." _

_She shakes her head in embarrassment. Scotty wonders what possessed her to have sex in the wardrobe, but figures maybe this is not the best time to bring it up. _

"_So, have you spoken to Kevin?" she asks._

"_He tried to talk to me, but I wasn't interested." Scotty shrugs._

"_Don't let him walk away, Scotty. He's great…. If you ever repeat this to him, I'll deny it." She warns. She must have seen the disbelief in Scotty's eyes, for she continues: "No, truly he is. He's kind, caring, a good friend, he doesn't let people in easily, but if you are in his heart, it will take a lot to get thrown out again. Don't let his sarcasm fool you."_

_And Scotty feels confused. Julia is right. He shouldn't let Kevin's cynic remarks get to him. He is slowly discovering the softer sides of this lawyer and, he knows, there's more to Kevin Walker then meets the eye._

"_Give him another chance." Julia advices, putting her glass on the table. _

That had been the best advice she gave him. Yes, Kevin and he had tried… but it wasn't meant to be. Scotty puts down his cup and stirs. Kevin's behavior at the table at Ojai had just been the top of the iceberg. Kevin had practically ignored him all day and if he had talked to Scotty it was about ordering him to this or that…

Scotty sighs. He shouldn't think about it. That painful part of the past was long gone and should _stay_ in the past. But Julia had been right. When Scotty needed a friend Kevin had been there. Kevin had helped keep his driver's license, his job and his sanity. He had given him a roof over his head, a place to sleep… Scotty swallows.

It had been strange to enter the world of the Walkers again, but he found Nora as welcoming as ever. It had felt good that Sarah received him with open arms. Even Justin's crooked smile of friendship… It had been like a warm bath after having been in very cold place for a long time.

He was sad to hear that Tommy and Julia had problems and glad to see her back around the same time that he and Kevin got back together. They danced together at Kitty's wedding, when they couldn't find Kevin and Tommy anywhere. They had laughed and shared stories about the men in their lives and found quite some similarities.

"_Scotty, you should have been dancing with Kevin, and I should have been dancing with Tommy." She laughs, her hand in her side, tired of laughing and dancing. _

"_Yes. Those McCallister-chins would have had hit the floor, if they'd seen me dancing with Kevin. Like they already don't hate him enough for breaking up with Jason."_

"_Don't let those McCallisters get to you, Mr Wandell. You're a terrific guy and Kevin is lucky to have you and, YOU, my friend, are pretty fortunate to have him back as well."_

"_I fear a part of him still belongs with Jason… And given the choice…"_

"_He'll chose you." She replies with so much conviction that Scotty WANTS to believe it too._

And Kevin had chosen him. And how… A smile spreads across Scotty's face as he remembers the proposal. Kevin's words had just taken his breath away. When Kevin had admitted that he was fortunate to have Scotty, Scotty was just glad that Kevin was really starting to treat him like a partner in so many _little_ ways. He had not counted on a proposal.

"_Oh, my God, Scotty! I just heard! I just heard it from Tommy!! Congratulations!!! I'm so happy for both of you." And Julia lets out a scream that nearly makes Scotty drop his phone, but at the same time it makes him feel so good. Kevin told Tommy. Kevin is really going to tell everyone. It's becoming a real thing. They are getting … married._

"_Thank you, Jules. Could you be a bit more enthusiastic?" Scotty teases._

"_Moron." Julia replies with a laughter. "So tell me. What did he say? What did he do?"_

_And as Scotty tells her what happened the previous night, and gets all emotional about it, she cries tears of happiness with him._

"_You made me cry." She accuses, not that she really minds. "So he really got bended knee for you, huh?" Scotty hums in admission. "Oh, God, that is so romantic. And this time, he got it right? Just like you wanted?"_

"_No. It was even better. He didn't have to add a single word." Scotty laughs. _

"_Scotty Wandell, you are such a lucky man." She then says with a deep sigh and he can only agree. He IS lucky. "So, the big day will be Saturday next then?"_

"_You will be there? Right?"_

"_Of course. No one is going to stop me from seeing you and Kevin get married."_

In all honesty, he liked to be with Julia, there was always something calm about her. Whenever the Walkers were arguing again, he and Julia would retreat and just look at a distance at the carnage and pick up the pieces afterwards… He would miss having someone to talk to during the next family-meltdown. They had their last dinner yesterday.

"_You're leaving me." Scotty cannot help but pout a bit and Julia smiles as she hands him the plates. He puts them on the kitchen-table. Nora insisted she would clean everything herself._

"_I'm sorry, Scotty, but I have to go on with my life."_

"_I know. That doesn't make this any easier."_

"_I'm so grateful for everything you and Kevin did for us. Not just that I had Elizabeth thanks to Kevin, but also Kevin gave a piece of his liver for her. It was a scary time for me. _

_But it was also terrible for you. And I am aware, I wasn't always there for Kevin and you. In fact, I think that Tommy only made things worse for Kevin. Hasn't he?" Her question is so direct that Scotty has nodded to the question, before he realizes. She laughs cynically. _

"_Yes, fine piece of work that one is. I don't know what to think of him at this point. I'm so angry and confused and at the same time very resigned."_

"_I'm sorry that you got so hurt by him."_

"_Don't worry. I'll survive. I have to. For Elizabeth."_

_She wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face to his chest and he holds her for just a moment. Then she pulls herself together. _

"_We have to get back to the others…" she says quietly. Scotty nods._

"_They will wonder what we are doing in here?" he smiles._

"_But that is our little secret, right?" She grins through her tears, but when he turns to return to the dinner-table, she takes his arm. "Scotty, I meant what I said long ago. Kevin is a great guy. Don't let the Walkers or Tommy's behavior influence your feelings about him. Love him. He deserves it." _

Her words still linger in his ears when there's a sharp ringing sound. He searches his phone and quickly finds it. He smiles when he sees who's calling.

"Scotty!! This place is better than I thought!! I can't believe how pretty it is…."

"Hi, Julia…." Scotty replies to the enthusiastic voice on the other side.

THE END


End file.
